Story of a first love
by ZukaFujiZone
Summary: They met in Manila and fell in love. And they promised they would always be there for the other. TezukaxFuji, ZukaFuji, Perfect pair, my OTP, however you want it. For Lovefujitez at Lj.
1. Prejudice

**Pairing: **TezukaxFuji  
**Summary: **They met in Manila. They fell in love. They broke up when he married. He divorced. They have their happy ending.  
**Disclaimer: **Must I do this every time? Not mine.  
**A/N: **Please do not ask me where I got the plot. This one is for Lovefujitez at LJ. =)

* * *

**Story of a first love ~The Happy Ending~**

His new camera carefully tucked under his shirt, Fuji ran down the empty streets of Manila. He silently blamed himself for not listening to the weather cast, which resulted in being caught in a small typhoon flood. He should have known that rain showers were a quite typical phenomenon in the Philippines… he should have suspected something was wrong when he failed to see passengers loitering around these usually busy streets.

Soaked to the bones, Fuji could only wish no damage would be done to his new camera, without which he wouldn't be able to do his report —reason why he first came to this place— Glancing around, Fuji decided he could either find a shelter, save his camera and catch a cold or continue running down this unfamiliar road to his hotel, risk his camera, and probably catch a cold.

Weighing his options, Fuji hadn't noticed someone was in front of him and promptly ran into said man. He managed to gracefully stumble to the floor before looking up to see a hand stretched out in front of him.

"Sorry. Can you stand up?" the bespectacled boy asked.

Fuji smiled, half annoyed, half grateful and stood up, refusing the helping hand. "I'm fine, sorry I wasn't looking…" he stubbornly held on to the last hint of pride he still had.

But the taller man seemed like he wasn't the kind of person to notice such details; his frown deepened. "You're soaked."

Fuji silenced a sigh. He knew this type of person. They were those complete idiots who never knew when to stop asking to keep him from further staining his pride. Oh, and this one wasn't very talkative, he noticed. "I'm fine," he insisted on the last word, his sweet smile never fading, "my hotel is right around the corner. I'll catch a cold either way."

"You mean the one situated on Manila Bay? It's about three blocks further."

Fuji tried to hide his embarrassment. It's three blocks further, he wasn't lost. Clearing his throat, he decided he was going to refuse once and for all. "Thank you, but I'll manage on my own"

"You're soaked" the tall man insisted, "I'll walk you there." He moved closer to Fuji and stretched out his umbrella so that both of them were now sheltered from the rain. "I was heading there myself," he added when the smaller boy was about to complain, "so it's not especially inconvenient."

_Especially inconvenient, _Fuji echoed in his head, his smile becoming more and more strained as annoyance took the best of him. He succumbed and followed the tall man, deciding that no, he had no more pride left, therefore no more pretext to refuse. _Whatever,_ he was already a _bother_ so it wouldn't hurt if he _bothered _the man further, right? As a genius, Fuji knew how to deal with strangers, but most of them were not those he would classify in 'the particularly arrogant and idiotic' category. This one was a first.

He was interrupted from his train of thought when the particularly arrogant and idiotic man spoke up: "Could you hold this for a second?" he handed him the umbrella.

Fuji resisted the childish urge to just run off with this guy's umbrella and never see him again. It would serve him right, but he quickly decided against it. He was, after all, —and he never wished for it— indebted to this man for he saved his camera.

"Here" the taller man handed him his coat. "It's a bit wet but it's warm"

Fuji eyed the piece of cloth questioningly. "You'll get cold" he decided it wasn't modesty but concern he showed towards the taller man.

Said man took the umbrella from Fuji's hand and startled the small boy when their hands lightly brushed. "I won't, the hotel is '_right around the corner'_." He didn't seem to have noticed the brief touch.

This time, Fuji couldn't help but twitch his eyebrows. Was that a joking attempt? Either way, it wasn't funny and the bespectacled man's monotone voice did all but betray him. "You won't get it back" Fuji fought to regain control of the situation.

"I had no intention" hazel eyes stared at the honey-haired boy.

"You were warned" Fuji snatched the coat and hastily put it on. The gush of warmth reminded him of how cold he was with nothing but a soaked t-shirt on. Fuji smiled when he noticed the huge sleeves covering his hands and the cloth descending to his knees. He was just _that _small.

The rest of the walk proceeded in a comfortable silence. It was only when they arrived at the hotel did Fuji thank him and run off to his room without a word, the large coat still comfortably resting on his shoulders.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

The next morning Fuji casually strolled down the same busy street, admiring the good weather after yesterday's storm. He seriously hoped he could take some nice photos today for his nearing report. Glancing around, he spotted his favorite coffee shop across the street and hurriedly rushed over.

Fuji loved the sharp metallic sound of the golden bell hanging on the door. It would greet him every time he entered the coffee shop and, as usual, alerted by the sharp sound, everyone turned to see who the new costumer was. It wasn't long before the waitress recognized his presence and grinned. Fuji did the same, already accustomed to this daily routine.

"Isn't that Fuji-san! Early today, aren't we!" the mid-aged woman called.

The honey-haired boy smiled back politely and walked towards his favorite seat on the balcony. He knew the woman was already preparing his jalapeno flavored coffee he would always order. It was funny, he thought, to live in such a routine every single day. As a professional artist in training, Fuji hated what was usual and repetitive, but somehow he got used to living here, in a record time—he would never admit that he would still often get lost though—. In such a short time, people around him have already acknowledged his presence and have gotten used to having him around.

Fuji was surprised when he saw someone had already taken his favorite seat, the one closest to the streets, in the farthest corner of the shop where he could admire Manila's splendor in full view without being disturbed. Intrigued, he tip-toed to the seat adjacent to it and sat down. He pretended that he was browsing the area and slightly turned his head to peek at the brown haired man casually sipping his green tea. Fuji's eyes snatched open when said man, turned to look at him. It took Fuji one long minute to compose himself before he could force a smile on his face. "Must be fate, huh... Yet we meet again."

The tall boy blinked. "Good morning…"

"Fuji Syuusuke" Fuji informed him. _Always so polite, aren't we_.

"Good morning Fuji-san," he stood up and Fuji shook the hand offered to him. "I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Pleased to meet you, Tezuka-san." Fuji decided he wasn't going to let Tezuka play the formal little boy; it annoyed him more than it should. "Just Fuji is fine."

The bespectacled boy stayed silent for a minute, contemplating Fuji from head to bottom. When the strong gaze became unbearable for the honey-haired boy, Tezuka inquired: "Do you always drop honorifics so fast?"

_Eh? _Fuji tried very hard not to twitch his jaw. _What's with this sudden change of subject? _He reconsidered his previous choice of classifying Tezuka in the 'particularly arrogant and idiotic' section. He just found out the tall man wasn't an idiot, he was a _clueless _idiot_._ "I normally don't actually. You just seem…" _arrogant _"…familiar."

Tezuka seemed to consider that for a moment but snatched back to reality too soon for Fuji to be sure. "I see. Then you can call me Tezuka too." The tall man noticed they were still holding hands and awkwardly removed it. "Would you like to join me?" he pointed the seat in front of him.

Fuji was sure it was pure courtesy that pushed the bespectacled boy to ask him to join him. But how could he refuse such an invitation? The honey-haired boy was already mentally starting to pile up things he could say to keep an active conversation. He knew Tezuka wasn't going to talk if he didn't initiate things. "I would be glad to."

A few moments later, Fuji's coffee arrived and both decided that the comfortable silence they shared wasn't to be broken by unnecessary words.

They parted, after finishing their drinks, with a small nod and a smile. No words were needed.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

A soft melody played. Dropping his camera, Fuji grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open. He wasn't surprised when he spotted _Atobe _written in digital red letters on the small screen. His boss _always _called him at the worst moments possible. "What do you want, Atobe?" he impatiently requested.

"Arrogant, aren't we?" the diva teased. "meet me at the HQ in an hour so I can introduce you to your new partner. I personally chose the most competent mountaineer in Japan so he can guide you through your photo shoot next month, on Mount Fuji."

"See you" Fuji quickly flipped his phone shut and sighed. _Headquarter? _he echoed in his head. It was probably the third time Atobe joked about it and it was starting to get dull. But on the bright side, Fuji thought, Atobe was a nice –and rich, mind you– guy who always knew how to spoil him. That competent mountaineer his boss hired for God knows how much money would probably be needed since Mount Fuji wasn't the best hiking place for beginners. What's more, Fuji would probably enjoy himself now that he had company.

He later realized he was dead wrong.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

"Fuji, meet Tezuka Kunimitsu and Tezuka, this is Fuji Syuusuke, Japan's number one photographer I was talking about earlier" Atobe proudly introduced them. "Fuji works for my publishing company and Tezuka is my childhood friend. I hope… no, I _know_ you guys will have a great time together. Ore-sama is never wrong when it comes to match-making."

There was a dead silence the second Atobe stopped talking. Tezuka stared at Fuji, his expression remaining null while the latter mentally slapped himself for thinking highly of his boss. He should have known… no, there was probably no way he could have known, Fuji thought. But Tezuka must have suspected something since Fuji never left his hotel without his camera around his neck. And Japan's number one photographer? Fuji barely just started his career! If he hadn't been this composed, Fuji would probably be, by now, smashing his head against the door for his cursed three months he was going to spend with Tezuka. _Tezuka! _"We know each other, Atobe" Fuji was glad his voice remained normal despite his current mental state, though he couldn't say as much for his forceful smile, "we met yesterday."

The rich youth glared at both of them in bewilderment. "Then why didn't you tell me earlier? It would have saved Ore-sama from saying useless things." He thought for a moment before adding: "Ore-sama _never_ says useless things."

But they weren't listening to him anymore. Tezuka still stared at Fuji while the latter once again mentally prepared some conversation topic that would come in handy for three months. He wasn't surprised he was out of idea after five minutes of reflection.

* * *

~To be continued~


	2. Love

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine.  
**A/N: **For LoveFujiTez, over at Liverjournal. Many thanks to her for beta-ing the first part! ^^

Alright girls and boys, the love starts here! XD (OMG I WROTE NON-CRACK! 8DDD)

* * *

**~Love~**

Fuji could easily distinguish the humid smell of early-morning dew as he deeply inhaled the air that was of Mt. Fuji. This year's early spring brought many flowers to bloom. Each variety shyly revealed its unique pigment as the warmth of the morning sunlight kissed its silky petals. As the sun slowly rose into the horizon, the previously dark sky burst into a cheerful shade of vermilion and the awakened birds sang their morning tunes. A soft wind blew and a playful swirl of leaves and petals danced around Fuji before landing gracefully on the Yamanako Lake. The photographer sighed, contemplating at the surreal surrounding. A soft classical music played in his head, adding a mystical effect to the already breath-taking landscape. And then…

"Oi stop daydreaming Fuji!"

…And then, there was _Tezuka._

Fuji sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Why couldn't Tezuka's _usually_ intelligent brain comprehend that he was a photographer _paid _to watch and observe endlessly before actually taking a photo? There was no time limit except on his deadline, but that was beside the point.

"Fuji, you'll be left behind," Tezuka warned, looking over his shoulder to see exactly what he expected. Fuji stood there not moving an inch.

Quickly snapping some photos, Fuji stolidly replied, _'haaaai…'_ before catching up with the skilled mountaineer's monstrous pace. He grumbled to himself along the way, lightly cursing Tezuka and his impatience.

"Alright, now we're taking the Subashiri trail up to the 4th post. There, we'll take a brake, before we continue our hike to the 8th post," Tezuka explained.

"How long does it take to reach the 4th post?"

"Irregardless of the time, you'll probably take pictures," the bespectacled man tried not to sound annoyed, "also considering that this _is_ your first time mountain climbing, perhaps five to six hours."

Fuji held back a wail.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

Fifteen minutes after they began their trek up the mountain, Fuji decided that the thick tension between them became slightly annoying. Fifteen minutes and he only managed to get a measly thirty two shots. He was so terribly annoyed that he couldn't stop to take a photo out of the fear of being left behind. He was an amateur, and all amateurs needed the comfort and security that their trainer brought them.

Wait, no. He did _not _just admit that Tezuka of all people brought him comfort and security. It was grand time to stop all this nonsense and pass to plan A.

"Ne Tezuka," he smiled merrily. "Why did you decide choose to be a mountaineer?" _Plan A: Start a conversation to ease the atmosphere._

"Because I enjoy the fresh air," Tezuka immediately answered, who didn't bother to look at him.

Fuji couldn't help a small twitch. _Okay, time for plan B._

"Do you have any other hobbies besides climbing?" _Plan B: Get Tezuka to open up to help start a conversation._

"I used to play tennis," the tall man trailed off, staring far into the past.

But Fuji didn't notice such detail when he finally found a chance to start small talk. "Really?" he asked, sounding all a bit too eager. "Were you famous? Are you still playing?"

Tezuka stared at him, trying to figure out where the sudden outburst of curiosity came from. He decided to dismiss it after seeing Fuji flashing a keen smile at him. "I used to be the captain of a tennis team, and no, I no longer play. I injured my left arm and my parents forced me to quit."

There was a moment of silence. The sun was at its peak and the sounds of nature filled their surrounding. It was deafening to a point as the creaking cries of the cicadas pulsated noisily but in steady rhythms.

Fuji fought to keep his attention from wondering as he quietly murmured, "I'm sorry about your arm."

"It's fine."

It most definitely wasn't, because even from his view Fuji could see the hint of sadness and disappointment flickering in Tezuka's hazel eyes. For the first time, the photographer felt sympathy towards his newly acquired friend. Tezuka was, in his eyes, a very passionate and hard working youth, and his love for tennis had to be abandoned to commit himself in to becoming an excellent mountaineer.

Fuji warily reached out to grab the mountaineer's large hand and squeezed it lightly. When the latter threw him a half-embarrassed and curious look, the photographer flashed a genuine smile to show his quiet understanding.

In return, Tezuka held onto his smaller hand without letting go.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

Much sweat, effort, and hours later, they had finally reached their first destination: the 4th post. Fuji felt satisfied, having not even once lost his breath along the way with his skilled guide's help. He looked up at said man and suddenly remembered that they were still holding hands. Blood rushed up his veins to color ever so slightly his cheeks and he quickly removed his hand from the taller man's grip. More awkward than embarrassed, Fuji just stared at his feet, knowing that Tezuka would be burning holes on his back anytime now.

And he did. Tezuka stared at him, uneasy and extremely puzzled by his actions. One moment Fuji seeks out for him and right after, he pushes him away. That left an unpleasant feeling tingling inside his chest. He decided to dismiss it and proceeded to sit himself on the grass, next to his smaller friend. A small break to help them catch their breaths wouldn't hurt.

They lied down on the soft lawn and for a long while listened to the sound of streaming water. Never had Tezuka shared such a comfortable silence and secret understanding with another. He closed his eyes, feeling the peace and warmth of the moment, letting it flow inside him endlessly. Birds chirped, cicadas did too, more loudly so. A small wind blew past them, ruffling their hair slightly as if to cool them down from the warm sunrays.

Too soon, Tezuka's logical and dutiful side took over and he slowly straightened himself and sat up. His eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the brightness once again and when they did, he saw Fuji sound asleep on the grass, the sun already coloring his face a tad bit darker. His usual smile was gone, replaced by the most serene, untouchable expression Tezuka had ever seen. Fuji was indeed a lone soul, as swift as the wind, ungraspable as the stream flowing not so far from them. He lifted his hand and softly brushed away a strand of hair or two from the angelic face. The light touch was almost arousing and Tezuka hastily withdrew his hand from the sandy locks and proceeded to stare anywhere but at Fuji.

When Fuji was sure the bespectacled boy had stood up and walked off, he slowly opened his eyes and let out a blush he was desperately holding in. Without thinking, he raised his hand and skimmed his fingers over his forehead to that same spot where Tezuka had touched him so delicately, as if afraid of breaking him. And he surprised himself yearning for that touch, for that pleasant feeling, for his heart to pound uncontrollably in his chest, for no one else but Tezuka. Everything was for Tezuka… And Fuji flushed a deeper shade of red.

"You were awake."

It wasn't a question but rather a statement. The commanding voice made Fuji's heart thump faster and faster as its owner approached him and sat down beside him for the second time. They stared at each other –or rather Tezuka stared at him— and the uncomfortable, awkward stillness came back. "You were awake when I…"

"… I was," the photographer admitted.

Tezuka said nothing.

When the muteness was becoming unbearable, Fuji felt like he should do something, anything to cut in. Unfortunately his brain was turned into mush the second he had admitted to himself that Tezuka was… well, no less than irresistibly sexy. He couldn't bring himself to pronounce anything more intelligent than "Tezuka I —"

"Here, drink this before we continue the ascension."

Fuji stared at the bottle of water and rapidly reminded himself to accept it. Having nothing better to do, he gulped down the entire liquid, finally realizing how thirsty he was. When he handed the empty container back to Tezuka, he caught the man staring at him, as if completely fascinated. And they entered another round of intense staring contest, before the mountaineer turned away, commanding him to get going too.

Quickly gathering their stuff, Fuji ran to where Tezuka was waiting for him, a contented smile stretching across his face.

And maybe, just maybe Atobe had made the right choice to pair them together.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

The second half of the trip was nothing like the first. Having reached a concededly high altitude, the oxygen that used to be abundant was not so much anymore. Sweat and pain were visible across Fuji's face, as he constantly tried to breathe in enough air to keep his muscles going. Three times he almost tripped over rocks and three times Tezuka had caught him before he landed. Three times he had apologized –not mentioning damaged his pride along way—and three times the mountaineer assured him it was nothing.

That was how they ended up climbing the rest hand in hand, which Tezuka claimed was for 'precaution'.

As midday turned into late afternoon, Fuji finally understood why the bespectacled youth refused to take a break. By the time they had reached their destination, the sun was setting and mosquitoes flew about, feeding themselves mercilessly on the blood they sucked out from their preys. Despite the annoying flies, Fuji insisted they watched the sunset before settling for the night.

It was so, as Fuji's camera's shutter consistently snapped away pictures, as Tezuka stood motionless beside him, hand in hand, they had watched the sun slowly leave its throne to the cold night.

When all was over and Fuji satisfied, Tezuka proceeded to set his tent up and start a camp fire (Tezuka preferred sleeping outside, having done so almost every time he went mountain climbing with his father). Fuji, who had insisted he would rather sleep with him than stay alone in his hotel room, watched him work. It was after they had finished eating their dinner that they noticed they were one sleeping bag short. Fuji pouted and seeing that expression, Tezuka was sure the photographer would do anything in order to get what he wanted.

"You can sleep with me, if you don't mind sharing the sleeping bag," it was ruse, but Tezuka decided it was the only way he could send Fuji inside.

"Alright. I don't mind." Fuji grinned.

"You do." Tezuka frowned at the thought of being stuck with another fully grown man in a sleeping bag.

"I don't, at all." Fuji insisted.

"You do."

"I'll show you that I don't!" and Fuji ran for the tent, making sure he would be inside the sleeping bag before Tezuka could pull him out. He giggled to himself when he felt Tezuka slowly approaching him, with the biggest frown he had ever seen.

"Fuji, don't be unreasonable. We can't both fit in this," Tezuka reasoned when he was almost leaning on top of Fuji.

"We can if we squeeze. I promise you it will be comfortable!"

"You don't know what you're asking for…" the mountaineer sighed, knowing that he had lost this debate. "Alright, you win." He unzipped the sleeping bag before slipping in, pushing Fuji to the side along way. It was his only option, or he would be sleeping outside in the cold. He couldn't count on the other man to withdraw and listen to him.

Fuji began to panic when Tezuka wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close to zip the sleeping bag up again. Surely, it was cramped but the smaller boy found it rather… comfortable. Beside his flushed face, his ragged breathing and his heart that was beating a mile a minute, all was well. At least, Tezuka didn't seem to mind the proximity at all…

"Hum, Tezuka, I think I should go…" Fuji no longer knew what he wished for.

"Sleep," the mountaineer pulled him closer. "Or you won't have enough energy to continue climbing tomorrow."

He didn't know what was wrong with him, but Fuji complied. Circling his arms around Tezuka's waist, he closed his eyes and tried to find sleep. And to his surprise, after some time, having the taller man's body pressed against every inch of his, feeling the warmth he emitted, tasting his cool breath… everything became so natural, as if they were meant to stay just like that for eternity. Fuji closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh. This mountain trip was indeed worth it, very much worth it. He was about to fall asleep when Tezuka whispered in his ears.

"Are you willing to become mine?" it was so soft Fuji wasn't sure if he had dreamed it.

Maybe he was too happy to refuse, or even too tired to think, but Fuji scooted up, captured Tezuka's lips in a chaste kiss and fell asleep.

~To be Continued~

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews fill my soul. This is my attempt at Romance, again for LoveFujiTez. ^^

Thank you very much for reading this far!


	3. Drifting Away

**Title:** Story of a first love [3/?]  
**Pairing:** ZukaFuji  
**Genre:** Angst, Fluff  
**Rating:** I'd go with PG-16 for reference to Ahem.  
**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, not even the plot.  
**Summary:** After three months on top of Mount Fuji, feelings develop and parting becomes inevitable.  
**Warning:** Nuahaha Angst at the end of this chapter~! (Finally, after all the fluff!)

* * *

**~Drifting Away~**

Fuji stretched lazily and popped open one eye to see that it was morning outside. He opened the other, rubbed the former sleepily and yawned. Sitting up, he looked around and remembered where he was. Right. Yesterday he had slept –in the most innocent and virgin sense of the word—with Tezuka, snuggled tightly together in the same sleeping bag. A flood of blood rushed to his cheeks, slightly warming them and he quickly looked beside him to find an empty spot: Tezuka was gone. Suddenly frustrated, he cursed that the taller man for being a coward, sleeping with him and fleeting first thing the next morning. Fuji hastily dressed up, got to his feet and rushed outside, ready to run kilometers just to find said man and reprimand him. He didn't need to walk far, in fact, Tezuka stood right in front of the tent, seemingly occupied with cooking breakfast. Fuji stomped angrily to where he was standing and without even a greeting, demanded an explanation.

Tezuka seemed oblivious to his bad temper in the morning and pulled him into an embrace. He gently kissed Fuji's hair, whispering a good morning greeting against his honey locks. Slowly tilting the smaller man's head upward, he kissed those pliant lips softly, hesitantly, before pulling away and looking into those fully revealed blue orbs, which were in return staring at him in bewilderment. Fuji parted his lips but nothing came out. It was then Tezuka noticed that the photographer didn't return his embrace, nor respond to his kiss. The taller man then released his grip around Fuji's waist and stared into his eyes, waiting for a reaction. When none came, he coughed awkwardly and turned away, resuming cooking their meal. The smaller boy must have forgotten yesterday's events…

When Tezuka turned back he noticed Fuji was gone, and the entrance door to their tent was zipped up and locked from inside. He sighed. It was their second day out of the three months they would be working together and he had already made a fool of himself. Fuji would have a hard time avoiding him, considering he was his guide… Tezuka sighed again before proceeding to eat breakfast alone, convinced that he was the last person Fuji would want to see right now.

Meanwhile, inside the tent, Fuji curled up in a corner and tried to recall yesterday's events. They had climbed the mountain hand in hand, which was what friends would do, right? Then Tezuka brushed his hair away from his face when he was sleeping; he was only being thoughtful! They had watched the sunset after that, which was perfectly out of friendship and they had slept, cuddled together in a sleeping bag. He still held his virginity and believed that Tezuka did too, so that made them friends right? When Tezuka kissed him this morning, it was purely innocent; it meant that they had an unbreakable bond, that they belonged together, that they loved each other… Argh! Fuji held his head in between his palms, unable to think straight anymore. After a few more attempts trying to figure out where they stood, he sighed in defeat and unzipped the tent, ready for the tension that was to settle between them.

And the sight of Tezuka eating breakfast alone, without him, greeted Fuji. Already, a vein popped out on his head. One second ago, the mountaineer was kissing him, longing for him, and now he completely ignored him and did not even bother to call him for breakfast! Inhaling deeply, Fuji then dashed full speed in direction of where Tezuka was sipping his tea, and knocked him down on the grass. Sometime in the process, the mountaineer's glasses fell off and the no longer bespectacled boy found himself lying under Fuji, who was super-pouting in front of his face.

"Mou Tezuka, stop having mood swings! You could at least call me for breakfast!" Fuji reprimanded him, his voice half-serious, half-annoyed.

"Who's the one having mood swings?" Tezuka counter-attacked almost sarcastically.

"You!" Fuji answered without a moment of hesitation.

"That would be _you," _the taller man amplified the last word, frowning deeply.

Fuji's pout only grew wider and he positioned himself on his knees, exerting only half his weigh on Tezuka's stomach. He then stretched the man's cheeks, trying to force him into smiling. He failed but continued to pull, oblivious to the sharp, menacing hisses the mountaineer emitted. "Stop frowning, it makes you look old and grumpy."

Tezuka sighed and decided that this topic should be dropped since it lead to nowhere. He removed Fuji's hands from his abused cheeks and pulled him down on him. "So, have you decided?" he whispered seductively in his ears.

"De-decided what?" Fuji muttered, blushing at their proximity, or rather, at their suggestive position.

"Whether you are willing to become mine," there was no shame in his voice.

Fuji flushed a deeper shade of red, abruptly remembering the love confession they had the night before. Well, love confession isn't the right word, but they did kiss didn't they? And he did accept, in a way, the invitation right? Fuji cursed himself. What the heck was he thinking, pushing Tezuka down on the grass in this… erotic position! Now that the latter was half blind without his glasses, he must have had the wrong idea! Fuji struggled to get off of him before it turned out into something he will regret. "Mou, let me go Tezuka!"

"I will after you answer me"

"Fine!" and Tezuka let go of Fuji, who stood up at the speed of light. Quickly dusting the dirt off his pants, the honey haired youth crossed his arms before his chest and turned around, sulking and annoyed. A pair of arms pulled him back and he felt Tezuka's warm breath on the crook of his neck. "Breakfast is ready," it whispered seductively.

"I know!" Fuji quickly freed himself and ran to get his food. He refused, in every sense of the word, to acknowledge that such a man could make him shiver in lust. He ate a lot in a record time, trying his best to forget that Tezuka was watching him in pure amusement, despite not showing it. Regardless of the small time they had been together, Fuji understood the bespectacled man enough to know that he wasn't completely emotionless and could be horny if he wanted to. It scared him how they completely saw through each other's souls like none other did before. Not even his best friend Eiji, whom had been with him most of his years, could figure what he was thinking.

"Shall we get going?" Fuji quickly finished his food and helped Tezuka pack up. When they were all set, they resumed their trek up the mountain, this time at a much slower pace. Due to the diminution of oxygen, Tezuka decided that it would be prudent if they walked slowly, but Fuji knew it was a lie. The bespectacled man could be thoughtful when he wanted to, and with that, the photographer managed to get many more shots than on the first day. Fuji smiled, admiring his numerous shots on his digital camera. If this continued, he might just start to love this man.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

Days past and with them, Fuji's despise for Tezuka drifted away too. They decided to settle on the fourth post on the Fujinomiya track, where vegetation and air was abundant. Everyday Tezuka would bring him in the woods and patiently wait for him while he snatched away pictures at approximately everything he saw. When he was satisfied, they returned hand in hand to their tent to develop the photos on Fuji's laptop. Sometimes, the photographer would decided to take a break and they would lie on the grass, admiring the clouds that drifted by. Once, Fuji fell asleep and woke up the next morning in Tezuka's arms. That day, they had stayed cuddled inside their tent until sunset, which they watched together, settled in front of a river stream.

When they ran out of food, Fuji decided he wanted to try catching fishes rather than buy aliment at the convenient store that was located not so far from the hotel. That said, he dragged Tezuka to the watercourse and both sleeves rolled up, they positioned themselves in the icy stream, ready to catch the first unlucky fish that would swim by. After many attempts, Fuji finally managed to catch one with his hands, who struggled madly to be freed. "Wah!" the small youth slid on a particularly slippery rock and fell into the water, losing both his balance and the fish at once.

"Are you okay?" Tezuka stretched his hand out for Fuji.

The latter smirked and splashed a whole handful of water at his taller friend. Taking advantage of his moment of unsteadiness, Fuji quickly dragged Tezuka down on him in the river. They sat there, Fuji chuckling at the bespectacled man's display of emotion and Tezuka frowning deeper each time. They stared at each other for a moment, their breaths suddenly speeding up. Staying that way, completely soaked and sweating, Fuji looked irresistibly sexy to the mountaineer. He hadn't noticed though, that Fuji too stared at him in the same lustful way.

The next thing they knew, they were over each other as if there was no tomorrow. Tezuka pressed Fuji's lips on his while the latter clutched him firmly. Their tongues battled for dominance, Tezuka attacking, and Fuji refusing to let him win. It was only when they needed oxygen that they parted, slowly, just enough to feel the other's quick breaths on their face. The honey haired boy chuckled at Tezuka's flushed face, aware that he was probably just as red. Playfully, he pushed the mountaineer off him and stood up, his whole body drenched and his belly still empty of food.

"Tezuka, if you keep sitting in the water like that, you won't catch anything for dinner," he teased.

The latter stared at him, expressionless, before slowly lifting his hand from the water, a fish struggling within his palm. "You were saying…?"

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

The three months they were supposed to pass together went by quickly. Already, the photographer had taken enough photos to write a whole encyclopedia on Mount Fuji. Unwillingly, they tidied up, unsettled their tent and proceeded to trek down the mountain. A pregnant silence built up and with every step they took, their mood darkened at what they knew was inevitable, at what was to come. Partings. It was always the most difficult part to friendship, or in this case, to love. Fuji hadn't accepted with words to become Tezuka's, but he figured his actions spoke louder.

"Ne, let's meet up someday, again, and come back to spend time here," Fuji broke off the silence once they arrived at the base of the mountain. "Promise?"

Tezuka dared to look at him, and for one last time stared longingly at his beautiful cerulean eyes. He nodded in agreement.

After exchanging numbers and emails and all the kit, the two parted sourly, Tezuka becoming some other guest's guide, and Fuji back to editing his photos.

Maybe it was because of the awkwardness, or maybe they both thought it was just another love that came and went away as swiftly as the wind; just another crush. But somehow, none of them dared make the first move and contact the other afterward. They both knew though, as crystal clear as the water they had fished in, that they would never be able to love as much as they did love each other.

And so, time passed.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

Fuji sighed as he yet again closed his photo album about that spring he had spent with Tezuka three years ago. He stared at the piece of paper with his friend's number (written with a perfect handwriting) on it. He remembered Eiji's encouraging words after he had told him their story. '_C'mon Fuji, tell me you can do better than this! If you loved him that much, you should be able to at least call him!'_

With a determined smile, Fuji reached for the phone and dialed the foreign number. He settled himself on his bed, his heart pounding faster each time as the dial tone resounded. It took him three years to dial that number, and wondered how Tezuka would react to his voice. Fuji giggled, imagining his long lost friend's face, emotionless at first, then bewildered as he would recognize him. He wondered if Tezuka changed, if he was still wearing his spectacles, or if he start using contact lenses. That would definitely change his image.

Finally, on the other end of the line, someone picked up and ended Fuji's inner thought battle. The honey haired boy grinned even wider. "Hello? May I speak to Tezuka Kunimitsu?" he muffled a laugh, waiting for the mountaineer's reaction.

"Ah," it responded, as stoic as ever. "Please wait a moment." There was a slight pause before Fuji heard the boy scream, "Daddy, it's for you!"

Without further hesitation, Fuji ended the call, his smile and anticipation completely gone from his face.

~To be Continued~

* * *

**A/N:** Muahahaha, a cliff-hanger AND some angst! Sorry for the long delay, but I really really love this story so there is no way I will stop writing it.

Once again, sorry for the delay.

Once again, dedicated to LoveFujiTez, over at LiveJournal. I miss you so.


	4. Renewal

**Title:** Story of a first love [4/?]  
**Pairing:** ZukaFuji  
**Genre:** Angst, slight fluff.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, not even the plot.  
**Summary:** They could no longer be together, but they decided they should keep in touch. Fuji finds out that his life wasn't so miserable after all.  
**Warning:** Oh noes, the angst! Well, don't fear it because the next chapter is the happy happy ending. :)

**A/N:** UGH. This is terribly late for God's sake... I haven't been on FF for such a long time I almost forgot I had an account here... This fic has long been posted in my journal, (Username= chibikaoruchan), but I'm such an idiot I forgot FF!! .;; I'm sorry for those who have been waiting. You can torture me till I die, for sure!

* * *

**~Renewal~**

It was a perfect day outside: the sun was shining and the birds were singing. A soft wind blew, gently pushing away the white, puffy clouds. From inside his apartment, Fuji could hear children chatting and laughing together, probably playing tag. But to the honey-haired man, all that joy and happiness seemed so far away. His phone rang. And rang. And rang some more. But he never bothered to pick it up, knowing that it was a certain bespectacled man trying to reach him to explain the awkward situations they were in. Even though he knew it might all have been a misunderstanding, he wanted no explanations. Tezuka had a child while he had been waiting for him, for their future. He was mad alright, but he already forgave the mountaineer.

The one he couldn't forgive was himself. He still wondered how he fell so deeply for another man in just three months. He had known they couldn't and would never be together from the day they have met, and so he tried to keep his distances. Still, Tezuka had managed in a way or another to break through that wall he had built around himself. And now, Fuji regretted it deeply.

He didn't cry. But Eiji sure did for him. His best friend had been there, trying his best to cheer him up. The red head knew that despite Fuji's unwavering smile, he was actually torn apart inside. Judging by Eiji's expression when he told him that Tezuka had a family, he was ready to slap the mountaineer in the face if he ever saw him. Fuji chuckled at that, but it was strained, without any emotion. Nobody else noticed the difference; Fuji was still the same smiling genius to them. And he was glad that he could at least pretend he was okay.

The phone rang again. It had been three days since Fuji discovered the regretful truth and it had been three days his phone wouldn't stop ringing.

Even though the noise could get really annoying, Fuji was scared to turn it off. The incessant ringing calmed him, because it was the only proof that Tezuka still cared for him. If it rang, it must mean that Tezuka wanted to reach him, and maybe start over. It gave him hope, and that's what annoyed Fuji. He knew that in three more rings, he would give up and pick up the phone. One. The walls around him started to crumble down again. Two. It frustrated Fuji to no end that just knowing that Tezuka still cared for him, he could forgive him for anything and everything he had done. Three. As he had expected, after the third, he couldn't take it anymore and picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" his voice shook.

There was no sound at the other end of the line. Fuji could hear faint breathing, so he knew they were still connected. "…Fuji," finally, he could recognize Tezuka's voice calling for him. He rubbed the tears welling in his eyes and damned himself for feeling so hopeful just at the sound of his name. He couldn't cry now, or he would show all his weaknesses.

"Tezuka, long time no see," he said, faking a smile even though he knew Tezuka couldn't see it over the phone.

"I'm sorry," Tezuka cut him off suddenly. "I couldn't refuse when my parents when they forced me to engage and I lost your number when we moved to America," he explained hastily.

Fuji smiled a sorrowful smile. It would be just too good if it were all a misunderstanding. "Tezuka, it's not like you to have kids before marrying" he teased to lighten the mood. He wasn't sure if it was working, but he was glad his voice didn't quiver.

"He is my fiancée's child, not mine."

Great, Fuji felt hopeful again. "I wish you happiness then."

"Fuji, I…" Tezuka paused, trying to think of what to say next. He hated this awkward feeling slowly eating him up. He needed to clear everything out but admitting that he still loved Fuji in the position he was in would just not be right. He was at a lost of words.

"It's alright Tezuka," Fuji said, to fill in the unbearable silence. "I've already given up. If you are happy, then so am I. Forget me." With that, he hung up and shut off his phone.

Fuji wiped his last tears away and tried his best to feel happy for Tezuka. Saying he succeeded would be the biggest lie of all lies. He fell into a bottomless pit, and even though he could climb back up to the surface, he had no strength or motivation to do so. He would move on, but unlike Tezuka, he would never be happy. Maybe he should keep this from Eiji, he thought before leaving his apartment for work. If he told the red head, Tezuka might end up dying at the young age of twenty one. Fuji giggled and he hated how it sounded incredibly fake.

Slowly, with time, he began to drift away.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

Fuji inhaled deeply the fresh morning air. He smiled to himself as he watched the familiar scenery. Picking a photo from inside his bag, he compared it to the reality before him and grinned even wider. This was the place where he and Tezuka camped at exactly five years ago and it hasn't changed a bit. Every year since he had found out the mountaineer was going to marry, he came to this place to calm himself down. Sure, climbing Mount Fuji by himself was lonely, but he did not regret his efforts for they brought back so many joyful memories. He walked towards the water stream they had fished in and remembered their first, official kiss. Flashbacks flooded his mind, so much he wished he could drown in them. Reality was cruel compared to the past.

He smiled softly, and settled himself on the grass. As he closed his eyes, he could almost feel Tezuka's fingers gently toying with his hair. He wondered what Tezuka was doing right now. And his heart ached, knowing that his friend was probably taking care of his children with his beautiful wife right now. He quickly shook those depressing thoughts away; they couldn't come back to haunt him when he was feeling so content on Mount Fuji! He only had three small months of break every year and he wasn't going to waste them, thinking of immoral things. Bathed in his past, Fuji slowly drifted to sleep.

"Catch me!" a little boy yelled, laughing and running away from another boy.

"Wait…!" the other, smaller kid wailed.

"Don't let your guard down, boys!" Fuji's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. In a millisecond, he was up and fully awake. Scanning around him, he saw Tezuka, the one he most dreaded to see, strode dangerously towards him. What was he doing here on Mount Fuji? Wasn't he studying in America? Why did he return to Japan?

Without a sound, he hid behind a bush, his mind still too clouded and too surprised to think straight. All he knew was that Tezuka couldn't find him here; he had changed his phone number and had moved out from his previous apartment to escape his past. He even changed company, no longer working for Atobe (for precaution, should Tezuka be searching for him) in order to run away.

He shook away his thoughts and focused on the mountaineer standing now not so far from him. He shouldn't have been surprised to see a woman about his height walking next to his significant person, but he could help frowning. She was indeed a pretty woman, her silky honey colored hair falling a little below her elbow. She was smiling slightly, her lips barely curving up. And Fuji noticed how she resembled him in so many ways. The way she walked, the way she talked and smiled, even her voice sounded like his from afar. The photographer couldn't help a small melancholic smile stretching across his face. If only he had been born as a girl, Tezuka might still be with him…

Fuji turned his gaze to the kids playing together. He counted them one by one… and was really surprised to find there were about ten of them. His lips twitched on the side in disbelief. Just how many times did they do it to have so many kids?! He shook his head again, to set his mind straight. There was no way that they could have so many of them in such a short period of time. Maybe they adopted some… but ten kids! Fuji never thought Tezuka was one to like children.

The smallest boy who was probably five years old, Fuji guessed, was about to fall to the ground when the bespectacled man caught him. "You shouldn't run so fast if you can't balance yourself," he scolded the child before throwing him up in the air. The boy giggled excitedly and Tezuka threw him three more times before he set him on the ground. "Go now, and don't let your guard down," he said, flashing one of his rare smiles.

Fuji watched the tiny honey haired boy run away happily and felt slightly envious. He wondered if he could still smile so purely, so contently in his life again. He let a single tear trail down his face silently and wiped it dry. He flipped his cell phone open and sent Tezuka a text before walking away.

_'I'm glad you are happy,  
--Fuji'_

To his surprise, his phone rang almost right after. He quickly fished it out from his pocket, afraid that it would alert Tezuka of his position. "Yes?" he whispered so that he could only be heard over the phone.

"Fuji, where are you right now?" Tezuka asked urgently, without even a proper greeting.

Fuji frowned. "Why, I never knew my emplacement mattered so much to you."

"Please tell me where you are," Tezuka sounded almost desperate. "If you are near, show yourself."

"Is there something I shouldn't see if I were near you?" he asked, angry that Tezuka would hide his new wife and his children from him. Was he so much of a threat?

"Fuji…" the bespectacled man warned.

And Fuji truly couldn't take it anymore. Tears were running along his face uncontrollably. Why couldn't Tezuka face him? Why did they have to hide from each other? All he wanted was to stand beside his friend… if he could have only that, he wouldn't mind even if Tezuka had a wife and children. He quickly composed himself so that his voice would remain normal. "I'm sorry Tezuka, but it seems I can't stay away from you even after all these years…" he admitted, trying to force himself into smiling. "Is it alright if I keep calling you?"

There was a pause, just a moment of hesitation before the mountaineer agreed. "Call me anytime, I'll be waiting."

"Thank you," Fuji whispered before shutting his phone.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

Ever since he returned to Japan, Tezuka never stopped searching for his long lost friend. Fuji had changed his phone number and had moved out from his previous apartment. What made it harder for Tezuka was that he had been in America the whole time. Returning to Japan and trying to find a man with only his name as a lead wasn't very easy. Even though he would often see 'Fuji Syuusuke' labeled under many magazine photos, it was all he had as a clue. The prodigy no longer worked for Atobe's company so asking the diva had been out of question (unless he wanted Atobe's private spies to stalk Fuji). When Tezuka thought he almost had him, the honey haired man would always choose that exact time to disappear again, changing his number and his apartment location. And when Tezuka was about to give up after a year worth of search, he settled himself on Mount Fuji, thinking of the old times.

He later wore his engagement off and restarted working as a mountaineer. One year, he had even worked as a guide for a kindergarten. Despite being not very good at handling children, he still agreed because their teacher, Minami-sensei, reminded him of Fuji. It was silly, but he had brought them exactly where he and Fuji fished exactly seven years ago and he felt somehow content. The kids seemed to like him despite his cold façade, especially the smallest one of them all, who looked like Syuusuke in a mini version.

And Tezuka wondered where Fuji was. He wished he could find him soon and hopefully start anew.

His phone rang suddenly, and his eyes widened seeing a text message from Fuji. He quickly dialed the number flashing on the screen and hoped the prodigy hadn't shut his phone off yet. He was so glad when the other side of the line picked up that he forgot to even greet Fuji. He knew for some reason that his friend was near, and he desperately longed to see him. He might have sounded too harsh, because Fuji's voice was cold and distant. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him, how he hadn't forgotten him at all, but he was afraid that Fuji wouldn't forgive him for what he did.

When Fuji asked him if they could keep in touch, he started hoping again.

He was ready to wait for eternity if it meant that could gradually close the distance between them and start anew.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

From that time on, Fuji would call Tezuka once every month to talk and catch up with the other's life. They never talked about Tezuka's children or his wife and simply enjoyed listening to the other's voice. They helped each other endure hardships but they never met since the Mount Fuji incident and kept their relationship platonic. Fuji was happy with just that, and Tezuka always picked up his phone calls after the first ring.

And they both secretly longed for each other.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

The long chase finally ended a fair day, when they turned twenty five. It had been very sunny that year and, settled on Mount Fuji, Tezuka fell asleep on the grass. It had been inevitable for Fuji to spot him when he would arrive, for the mountaineer was lying where he had lain six years ago, near the river stream. Tezuka nearly jumped up when he felt someone embracing his left arm tightly. Reluctantly opening his eyes, he feared what he would see.

There was Fuji, snuggling against his arm, his whole body shaking from the overwhelming emotions. "Please, Tezuka," his trembling voice called, "let me hold you for a while. Only your arm will do…" Tezuka could feel Fuji's tears sink in his sleeve, and his heart ached because he knew he was the cause of it. He desperately wanted to hold the boy and reassure him.

"Fuji, let go," he commanded.

The boy hesitated, not moving from his position.

"Let go," he demanded, his voice much rasher this time, and Fuji had no choice but to obey. The honey haired man slowly stood up and began to walk away when Tezuka grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back down into a warm embrace. Lifting Fuji's head up, the mountaineer kissed those pliant lips hungrily, his rationality and logic were thrown outside the window. Shifting their position, Tezuka pushed Fuji down on the grass, pressing his own body atop of his friend's so that there would be no space between them. The smaller man eagerly returned the kiss and, unable to bear the pain, let his tears flow out without holding back. They clung to each other as if for life, for they have spent too much time apart. Fuji knew that even though he felt bliss just being able to stay beside Tezuka, this joy wasn't going to last long. So slowly, he pulled away from his long lost friend, wiping his embarrassing tears away.

"I'm sorry… I'll go now," he faked a smile. "You should return to your wife too. I won't be a bother anymore." With that, he ran away towards a random direction. He felt like crying again. If he knew that leaving Tezuka for a second time after having held him in his arms would hurt so much, he wouldn't have ever tried to embrace him.

When things processed in his mind, the bespectacled man started running after Fuji. The latter didn't know that he wasn't married and had no wife and no children… Tezuka cursed himself. He should have known Fuji wasn't aware of it! How careless of him to have kept it to himself! "Fuji!" he called, and doubled his pace to catch up with his friend.

He was about to grasp hold of the photographer's wrist when Fuji tripped on a tree root that stuck out of the ground and fell down. Then, the inevitable happened: Tezuka was unable to stop himself from his intense dashing and fell on top of Fuji. He quickly sat up and caught Fuji's wrists so that he couldn't struggle to be freed. Leaning down again, he whispered in his ears. "Are you willing to become mine?"

Fuji froze, tears overflowing from his eyes. He shut them close and opened his mouth to refuse. He wasn't surprised when nothing came out; his voice betrayed him again. Tezuka, seeing him so pained, pressed a tender kiss on his forehead and explained that he had canceled his engagement. Fuji stared at him incredulously, his previous dull blue eyes finally gaining some lively color. The prodigy wasn't sure yet if it were all true, but he wasn't strong enough to run away anymore.

And he obviously couldn't stop himself from claiming Tezuka's pliant lips once more.

~To be continued~

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave a comment if you have the time! ^___^ And I'm sorry for the lateness of this again... But I'm permanently back, with my computer's internet fixed, so next chapter shouldn't take so long~ Thank you so much!


	5. Happy End

**Title:** Story of a first love [5/5!]  
**Pairing:** ZukaFuji  
**Genre:** Fluff to the max.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Tezuka claims Fuji and Fuji claims Tezuka. I claim they are married. The rest belongs to Konomi-sensei.  
**Summary:** Only a year passed and they already had a bunch of kids up their sleeves.  
**Warning:** Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. This is the last chappie~ I hope you'll like it, LoveFujiTez!  
**A/N:** Again, I must apologize for the lateness of this... but I still hope you enjoy this last chapter, Junn-san! I dedicate this to you, even though the story twisted into something far from the original plotline...

* * *

**~The Happy Ending ~**

Fuji was briskly pulled away from Dream Land back to reality when he felt a ball of energy bounce on his bed next to him. He opened his eyes, checking who it was that disturbed him so early in the morning before sighing and falling back asleep. He pulled his covers above his head, clearly signalling the intruder to leave him and his beauty sleep alone. "Mou Mitsu, it's still so early!" he moaned, eying the clock that clearly showed it was around 5AM in the morning. "We won't start trekking before another one hour..."

But the little boy paid him and his complaints no heed. He bounced around the bed, shaking it to wake the honey-haired man. "Fuji-sensei, I want to go to the river to play! It won't take long; just ten minutes, pleeease?" he begged, using his puppy eyes at full strength. He knew the other wouldn't be able to resist much longer. "The others aren't up yet so it will be only you and me!"

His thoughts were confirmed when Fuji sighed again and got up, deciding that he could no longer fall asleep with so much noise anyway. He was going to blame Tezuka later on for keeping him up so late last night. He pulled the five-year-old boy on his lap and ruffled his chocolate brown hair playfully. "Alright, you win," he said, faking an exasperated tone. "I sometimes wonder why you are so different from Tezuka despite having almost the same given name and physical appearance as him..."

"So can we go to the river to fish? You brought me there yesterday sensei!"

Fuji flashed a smile at him. "I'll change and get ready first, so you will have to wait for me a bit." He set the boy down on his two feet again before making his way to the washroom.

When both were ready, they exited the hotel and made their way towards the river stream. They shared a knowing grin once they've reached the cold waters; a silhouette was already sitting there, watching his fishing rod with his back facing them. Fuji put a finger in front of his lips, silently telling the small boy to keep quiet. They both advanced quietly towards the lone man, pouncing in sync on him when they were close enough. "Gotcha!" they exclaimed at the same time.

Suddenly having two more extra weigh pressuring him, Tezuka did his best not to scowl at them. "Fuji, let go. I'm trying to fish."

"Why are you always up so early, Tezuka-sensei?" the smallest boy asked, completely ignoring his first command.

"To fish," the mountaineer retorted, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

Again, there was a silence and Fuji and Mitsu shared knowing grins. On three, they both released Tezuka and dove for the water stream. They splashed each other with the cool liquid, laughing and squealing like little kids would do –which they technically were, since Mitsu was six years old, and Fuji was only six-and-a-half himself. Tezuka stared at the silly duo with a vein throbbing on top of his head. With so much noise around, he probably wouldn't even catch half a fish. Defeated, he tidied up and sat back down on the grass, waiting for the two children to finish their game so they could head back to the hotel to eat breakfast.

Why did he agree on becoming a guide for a summer camp filled with kids again? Oh right, because Fuji blackmailed him into doing so. ("It's for experience, because you will never have children as long as you stay with me, Tezuka" had Fuji said, his voice betraying his sadness.) How could he refuse the prodigy anything, anyway?

The second Tezuka stood up to leave, a pair of arms dragged him right back into the waters where he was kept captive. Fuji chuckled at his annoyed expression as Mitsu poured water over him. "Awe come on Tezuka-sensei, try to enjoy yourself while you are still young!" Fuji joked, "Or you will become old and grumpy in no ti–"

Without letting him the time finish, Tezuka pinned Fuji in the river, effectively making him gasp in shock. Mitsu giggled, launching himself on Tezuka immediately to join the fun. Fuji wriggled, trying to escape the mountaineer's tight grasp and get him back. "Help me, Mitsu, I'm stuck!" he chanted.

Without further hesitation, the small boy snatched his Tezuka-sensei's glasses and ran away with them. Grunting, Tezuka chased after him, followed by a grinning Fuji closely. The trio made their way back to the hotel where they changed out of their wet clothes and waited for the rest of the kids attending camp plus their supervisor to wake up. Once alone in the timidity of their room (after Tezuka claimed his glasses), Fuji sat down on his bed and chuckled at their previous childish stunts. "You're quite good with kids, Tezuka," he complimented. "You will make a good father someday."

The bespectacled man sat down beside him in his freshly changed clothes. He draped one arm around Fuji, and pulled him close to his chest. "I'm sorry," he said sourly, tightening his grip around his lover's slender shoulders.

"For what?"

"For not being able to bear a child with you."

Fuji's eyes widened. He stared at Tezuka incredulously, his heart clenching in pain. "You... don't want me with you then?"

Tezuka stared back, wondering how it came to that conclusion. On impulse, he pushed Fuji on their bed, kissing him senseless. "Don't be ridiculous," he muttered against the smaller man's lips. "I wouldn't lose you again for the world."

Fuji smiled into the kiss and pulled Tezuka down on him to deepen it. He parted his mouth, allowing the other's probing tongue entrance. They continued to battle for dominance while Tezuka's hand urgently started unbuttoning Fuji's shirt. Fuji moaned softly into the kiss, which resulted in turning the taller man on further. He was about done with the last button when–

"Tezuka-sensei, you are going to squish Fuji-sensei if you lie on him like that!" Oh right, Mitsu was still in the room.

At once, the prodigy pushed the mountaineer off of him and hastily buttoned up his shirt. Mitsu bounced on his lap, stretching both his arms as if to defend his teacher from the evil squishing Tezuka. "If Fuji-sensei doesn't want it, you shouldn't do it!" he reprimanded the mountaineer.

Tezuka quirked an eyebrow at him. "What makes you think he doesn't want it?"

Fuji playfully punched his arm. "He's too young for that Tezuka!"

"Fuji-sensei did say no! I heard him moan!" Mitsu defended.

Tezuka was about to protest against it but thought better of it. He was _not _going to argue with a child. He was _not _jealous of him. He was perfectly mature and responsible and wouldn't lose his cool with just that. Instead, he got up and walked towards the bathroom, because he needed to shower, he said.

When the door closed, Mitsu let his protective arms around his beautiful sensei drop. He spun around to face Fuji, a rather serious expression on his face. "Tezuka-sensei sure is mean!"

Fuji giggled. "That isn't him being mean," he explained, "he's just being shy."

Mitsu's eyes widened, just as a knock came from the door. Fuji went to open it, with the small child following him from behind.

"Ano, Fuji-sensei," came a soft, timid voice.

"Shuuko-chan," the honey haired man acknowledged, pulling the little girl into an embrace. She was the most soft-spoken child among their group and with her short sandy hair, Tezuka said she resembled Fuji when he was younger.

"Breakfast is ready, and the others are all awake," she said, and then noticed Mitsu, who was clinging onto Fuji's leg. They both blushed visibly when their gaze locked.

Fuji noticed it and grinned. They reminded him so much of how he and Tezuka used to be. Ah, sweet puppy love, he sighed. "We will be there in just a minute. Thank you for telling us." He settled the little girl back on her two feet and locked Mitsu's small hand with hers. "Bring Mitsu along with you alright?"

She nodded, and both made their way back to their room.

As soon as the door to their room was closed, Fuji positioned himself in front of the bathroom and pounced on Tezuka the second he came out. He pushed the mountaineer further into the bed, exerting most of his weigh on him. "Now then... how should I punish you for corrupting poor little Mitsu's mind earlier?" he asked, his voice sickening sweet. "You shouldn't let your guard down like that, Tezuka-sensei," he purred.

But before Tezuka could answer anything, their lips met in another passionate kiss. And they both knew that breakfast and the rest of the world could wait for a while longer. They needed to catch up on all the things they've missed during their time apart.

It was their happy ending, indeed.

~End~

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, it ended. Many, many thanks to all those who reviewed! ^___^ Your support was much appreciated and helped me keep on writing! *Bows* I shall start working on my other fics now, and hopefully get my muses back on track! Thank you all again!


End file.
